Una pintura galáctica
by CorbataConPuercoespin
Summary: Bokuto & Oikawa. Conjunto de viñetas independientes. Situaciones reales y momentos especiales.
1. Light Years - Pearl Jam

**_Disclaimer:_** _Personajes no son míos. Furudate-sensei, aquí sus respectivos derechos._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Posible Ooc. Los relatos no obedecen un orden cronológico._

* * *

 **\- UNA PINTURA GALÁCTICA-**

 _Viñetas Bokuto & Oikawa._

 ** _I_**

 _—_ _¡Oi-chan, estoy en casa!_

Oikawa rompió un plato. Tal vez dos.

—¡Boku-chan! que te he dicho sobre...

Pero Bokuto no lo escucha, como siempre, y Oikawa vuela hasta alcanzar la lámpara de estrellas con la frente.

—Lo siento.

Era un día de buenas noticias y ya todos lo sabían. Oikawa intenta barrer su desastre mientras Bokuto le besa la frente marcada de rojo y le cuenta, entre palabras asfixiantes y abrazos extraños —o al revés—, su arduo día en el trabajo y las recompensas de ello.

Bokuto lo abraza una vez más y Oikawa enreda los brazos en su cuello. Le pregunta si tiene hambre y ésta vez es su cabeza la que se estrella contra el techo.

\- . - . - . –

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Bueno, este conjunto de viñetas raras y totalmente desordenadas están basadas en ciertas anécdotas que me gustaría compartir. Algunos llevan tiempo en mi pc y probablemente decida editar ciertos detalles y trabajarlo mejor más adelante._

 _Cada capítulo (los cuales creo no serán demasiados) se titulará una canción._

 _Light Years es un tema de Pearl Jam._

 _Dedicado a Jer, Bokuto & a Oikawa, con todo mi cariño y buen humor._

-Matssuo-


	2. All I Need - Radiohead

**_Disclaimer:_** _Personajes no son míos. Furudate-sensei, aquí sus respectivos derechos._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Posible Ooc. Los relatos no obedecen un orden cronológico._

* * *

 **\- UNA PINTURA GALÁCTICA-**

 _Viñetas Bokuto & Oikawa._

 ** _II_**

A Oikawa le gusta la manera en la que _Boku-chan_ le acaricia las orejas. Desliza primero sus dedos lentamente por el contorno de éstas antes de llegar a las mejillas o el cabello. Una caricia tan suya, tan propia como su andar en círculos cada vez que es interrumpido por alguna llamada, deteniéndose cada dos minutos frente a él para, simplemente, rozarle una mejilla o tomarle de la mano aún inmerso en la línea.

 _Y eso era todo._

 _Lo era todo para él._

Bokuto se llevó el cabello hacia atrás mientras reía estrepitosamente, viéndose jodidamente adorable ante los ojos que lo perseguían por toda la habitación.

La camisa remangada, la corbata floja y los zapatos de charol.

 _Boku-chan, ¿en qué momento creciste tanto?_

—Boku-chan...

Bokuto giró como si un fantasma hubiera susurrado en su oreja. Relajó los hombros, alejó el móvil unos centímetros y le miró a los ojos con cierta sorpresa.

—Nada, no es nada, solo... yo... _te-amo..._

El corazón de Bokuto se hinchó de repente.

— _Sí, eh... escucha bro, te llamo luego._

Oikawa retrocedió hasta la cabecera de la cama, pero resultó demasiado tarde. Pegó un grito cuando sintió el peso de Bokuto caerle del cielo para atraparlo entre sus gigantescos brazos y empezaba a besarle las orejas.

\- . - . - . –


	3. Walking After You - Foo Fighters

**_Disclaimer:_** _Personajes no son míos. Furudate-sensei, aquí sus respectivos derechos._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Posible Ooc. Los relatos no obedecen un orden cronológico._

* * *

 **\- UNA PINTURA GALÁCTICA-**

 _Viñetas Bokuto & Oikawa._

 ** _III_**

Bokuto es de esas personas que te cuentan parte de su vida y filosofía aún sin conocerte. De aquellos a los que no les importa quedarse horas y horas hablando acerca de cualquier trivialidad que guarde, de alguna manera, pizca de su atención -y termine desatando en cadena algunas otras cosas más-.

 _"_ _Hola, ¿desea bombones con dulce de leche?"_

—Oh, ¡me acabo de lavar los dientes! _—_ había respondido Bokuto una vez, arrugando un poco la frente con gesto triste al pasar por el lado de una muchacha que solía vender dulces cerca a la avenida.

Ella soltó una risita y Oikawa alzó una ceja.

 _Detallista_ , había pensado Tooru en otro sentido. Pero jodida y excesivamente detallista _solo_ al momento de abrir la boca.

 _"_ _¡Hola!, ¿les gustaría probar nuestras galletas de avena?_ "

—Oh, no me gusta la avena —respondió en otra oportunidad, con tono apenado—, de pequeño tuve una mala experiencia y…

—Será en otra ocasión, muchas gracias por la oferta —interrumpió Oikawa, empujando a Bokuto hacia una esquina. Totalmente horrorizado, le preguntó si realmente pensaba contarle _«_ _la historia de la avena_ _»_ _._ Bokuto se encogió de hombros.

—Hace unos días dijiste que era bueno soltar los malos recuerdos…

—Sí, pero no a cualquier desconocido, Boku-chan…

—¡Me ofreció galletas! Creo que debía darle una explicación del porqué no puedo consumirlas.

Oikawa suspiró, resignado, y Bokuto le besó la frente descargando la risa contenida. Tooru se dejó abrazar y, buscando refugio entre los brazos de Kotaro, caminó junto a él hacia su departamento.

 _"_ _¿Qué tal?, hoy estamos vendiendo…"_

 _—_ _¡Oi-chan!_ —exclamó Bokuto una tarde, estrujando la mano de Oikawa en plena caminata. Éste le miró perplejo—, ¡bollos de canela!

Si Oikawa algo había aprendido al derecho y al revés en tan poco tiempo, aquella sería la lista completa de gustos e intereses de Bokuto, sumando a ella ciertas debilidades y confabulaciones que involucraban gatos negros y lechuzas del Fukurodani.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, acto instintivo al recordar dicha lista.

—Bokuto, espera.

—¡Deme dos, por favor! —entonó Kotaro mientras corría hacia la muchacha que lo miraba un tanto asustada. Unos segundos después ambos se encontraban charlando animadamente—,… le encanta los bollos, ¿sabe? Yo creo que son sus favoritos, con la cara que pone. Yo soy alérgico pero no me importa demasiado, él dice que mi rostro termina luciendo como el de ese tal _Pops_ cuando me intoxico con algo, ya sabe, el de _"el otro show"_ o algo así, pero yo digo que vale la pena, ¿usted no lo cree?

 _—_ _¿Qué haces?_

Bokuto giró el rostro con brusquedad, aparentemente encantado.

—¡Toma, Oi-chan! ¡Para ti!

Oikawa bajó la mirada hacia su pecho, ahí donde Bokuto le había entregado una adorable bolsita con los famosos bollos dentro. Sus ojos brillaron involuntariamente luego de unos segundos y los dientes blancos de Bokuto, también.

—¡Ya lo ve! ¿No es lindo?

¿En qué momento le había comentado a Bokuto sobre sus empalagosos gustos?

La muchacha miró a ambos con una sonrisa y solo atinó a decir:

 _"_ _Qué lindo detalle."_

Oikawa se quedó pensando unos momentos antes de devolverle la sonrisa un tanto avergonzado y continuar su caminata.

Aquel había sido el primer detalle de Bokuto Kotaro, y al parecer no le había preocupado llegar a casa con las dimensiones de un balón de voleibol en el rostro si Oikawa Tooru era feliz. Si él le había hecho feliz.

—¿Cómo sabías que… son mis favoritos? —preguntó Tooru al llegar a la puerta de del edificio.

La luz tenue de los faroles y de aquel condominio iluminaba la entrada. Bokuto se pasó una mano por el cuello.

—Uhm, no lo sabía —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Oikawa casi le pega en la cabeza con el bolso—, ¡en realidad lo sospechaba! ya sabes, tal vez no conozca tus disgustos con certeza como tú conoces los míos, no soy bueno recordando ciertas… ¡bueno, muchas cosas! y casi siempre lo arruino, pero sí noto cuando algo te encanta y solo pienso en… eso, en la enorme sonrisa que pones cuando algo te gusta mucho y pues, aquello se queda grabado en mi mente y… mi corazón, ¡y hoy pude sacar provecho de ello!

Oikawa le miró perplejo, preguntándose una y otra vez si había oído bien, si es que acaso todas esas palabras no eran producto de su imaginación. Se llevó una mano a la boca y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¡ _Oi-chan_ , ahora que dije!

—Nada, nada~ —Tooru se acercó a él y le pellizcó la nariz—, no pensé que fueras de los que dan detalles, es todo.

—¡Pues nos falta conocernos mucho más! —exclamó, tomándolo entre sus brazos.

Oikawa asintió, riendo contra su cuello, y entre pasos torpes, risas escandalosas y nuevos apodos ambos se adentraron al laberinto vecinal en busca de algún botiquín de primeros auxilios.

\- . - . - . –

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Según leí por ciertos lares de internet, Oikawa ama el pan de leche, el cual siempre confundo con los bollos. Idk why, but... pienso que éstos se prestaban para la situación. Espero Oikawa no me condene por tal cambio, damn it._


	4. First Time - Vance Joy

**_Disclaimer:_** _Personajes no son míos. Furudate-sensei, aquí sus respectivos derechos._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Posible Ooc. Los relatos no obedecen un orden cronológico._

* * *

 **\- UNA PINTURA GALÁCTICA-**

 _Viñetas Bokuto & Oikawa._

 ** _IV_**

La primera impresión que tuvo Oikawa de Bokuto fue que era un chico muy raro, además de hiperactivo. No preguntó mucho cuando aquella noche, justo después de conocerle en el departamento de Kuroo, Bokuto le esperaba fuera de su casa corriendo en círculos y bañado en sudor.

 _Kotaro era un enigma._

 _Para todos._

Poco después de un año pudo conocer la razón de aquel recuerdo borroso.

—¡¿En serio corrió las cuadras de vuelta?! —exclamó Tooru un día, despegando la vista del televisor para observar a Kuroo quien reía aún concentrado en el videojuego.

—Lo hizo —Kuroo reprimió una carcajada—, el idiota entendió que le había pedido _dejarte_ en casa en lugar de _acompañarte_ a traer tus cosas. Entonces cuando llegó aquí le pregunté qué había sucedido y me dijo que ya estabas a salvo, así que me aguanté la risa para explicarle que el plan era acompañarte ya que pasarías la noche aquí y…

Oikawa se cubrió la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

—Corrió de vuelta a mi departamento para culminar su misión de acompañarme.

—Exacto. Aún no entiendo cómo es que no te diste cuenta.

Tooru se encogió de hombros, recordando.

—No encontraba mi camiseta favorita, así que demoré un buen rato en ello.

Kuroo sonrió, negando con la cabeza mientras Oikawa trataba de recordar con exactitud aquel día, cuando le había hecho una seña a Kotaro para que aguardara fuera de su casa en lo que él recogía sus cosas, pero como Bokuto es… Bokuto, pensó, tal vez no había llegado a comprenderlo del todo.

 _—_ _¡Hey, ya llegué! ¿De qué hablan?_

Ambos giraron el rostro, observando la sonrisa radiante de Bokuto en la puerta.

Oikawa le sonrió.

—De que serías un pésimo candidato para el club de atletismo, Boku-chan.

Bokuto ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender. Dejó la bolsa repleta de bocadillos sobre la cama y se dejó caer junto a Tooru.

—Le estaba contando a Oikawa de aquella vez que corriste hasta su departamento.

Las orejas de Bokuto enrojecieron.

—¡….Bro!

—Lo siento, bro, debía conocer lo distraído que eres.

—¡Pero él ya lo sabe, no necesita un recuerdo más!

Bokuto se llevó ambas manos al rostro, sacudiéndose como una lombriz mientras Kuroo reía a carcajadas. Le dedicó una mirada a Oikawa antes de empezar a calmar a su amigo y éste ensanchó la sonrisa que se le había quedado estancada en la cara segundos atrás, pensando únicamente en lo tierno que resultaba el que Bokuto se avergonzara de vez en cuando –incluso de sus propias tonterías– frente a él.

Miró a Bokuto y sonrió. Ésta vez más para sí mismo.

Sin duda usaría alguno de esos recuerdos para molestarle en un futuro no muy lejano, pensó.

\- . - . - . –


	5. Found Love - We The Lion

**_Disclaimer:_** _Personajes no son míos. Furudate-sensei, aquí sus respectivos derechos._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Posible Ooc. Los relatos no obedecen un orden cronológico. Capítulo chiflado (more)._

* * *

 **\- UNA PINTURA GALÁCTICA -**

 _Viñetas Bokuto & Oikawa._

 ** _V_**

Bokuto inventa palabras. Confunde otras. Olvida muchas. Se guarda pocas.

Le recuerda un poco a _Chibi-chan_. Aquella manera de expresarse con onomatopeyas y frases simples –y unas tantas raras- siempre le ha parecido algo extraño, pero único a su vez.

 _—_ _Entonces, mira, Take-kun, si utilizas este color puedes pintar el cielo, también el auto que está por aquí, ¡ah, y también puedes colorear estos pa... eh, paraji…!_

Oikawa detuvo la lectura de un interesante artículo sobre _ovnis y vida extraterrestre_ para mirar a Bokuto y cómo éste le brindaba indicaciones a uno de sus primos más pequeños. Alejó la revista y estiró un poco el cuello, observando el cuaderno del pequeño _Takeshi._

—¿Pájaros, quieres decir? —inquirió Tooru, alzando una ceja.

—¡Ah, sí, los _parajitos_!

—Pajaritos.

—Eso.

 _Pero Bokuto era un caso aparte._

Aquella tarde el pequeño Take-kun tuvo que repetir la palabra correcta unas treinta veces más, bajo la supervisión de Oikawa y la estruendosa risa de su primo mayor rebotando por ahí, entre las paredes.

.

 _—_ _¿Te quedarás con nosotros a cenar?_

Ambos se encontraban caminando hacia la casa de la tía Bokuto, quien amablemente le había pedido cuidar una vez más del pequeño Takeshi en lo que ella ajustaba importantes cuentas de trabajo. Oikawa, sorprendido por la confianza puesta en el chico búho, aceptó acompañarlo.

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

—¡¿Por qué no querría?! —exclamó Bokuto aquella vez.

Tooru rió. Al parecer la madre de Takeshi no tenía problemas al ver que su sobrino terminaba arrastrando al castaño a todo lo que hacía.

Y sinceramente, a Oikawa tampoco.

 _Toc toc toc._

Habían llegado a la residencia, finalmente.

 _"_ _¿Sí?"_ lograron oír tras la puerta, segundos después de haberla rozado.

Entonces Bokuto tomó un poco de aire, preparándose para anunciar su llegada de la mejor manera mientras que Oikawa deslizaba algunos mensajes en su celular, aguardando, hasta que…

 _—_ _¡ABRA, SOY TÍA!_

Tooru casi estrella el móvil contra el suelo escuchar tal incoherencia retumbarle en el tímpano. Miró a Bokuto y notó cómo éste fruncía un poco el ceño ante lo que él mismo acababa de soltar.

—¿Qué…?

Kotaro pestañeó un par de veces.

—Oh, era _'tía, abra, soy yo._ '

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a un pequeño Takeshi preocupado porque su madre no paraba de reír frente ésta.

Bokuto hizo un puchero.

—¡En mi mente estaba bien dicho…!

Oikawa no pudo más y se unió a las carcajadas, sobándose el estómago al estallar en risa una y otra vez.

 _Definitivamente, Bokuto era un caso muy muy aparte._

 _._

 _—_ _¿Una qué?_

—Eh… Oi-kun una _cala…chan…_

Tooru se cubrió la boca con una mano, intentando reprimir la risa ante el desconcierto de Kotaro.

—Dilo una vez más, despacio.

 _—_ _Oi-chan, cui…da…do, una cuca…racha_ —Bokuto soltó las palabras al tiempo que Oikawa movía su mano, indicándole que continuara—, lo sé, lo hice otra vez, ¿verdad? ¡Esa cosa estaba tan cerca que se me trabaron las palabras! ¡Y las letras! Estaba bien dicho en…

—Tu mente, lo sé Boku-chan.

Ambos emprendieron la caminata hacia el parque. Bokuto tras la espalda de Oikawa, observaba atento sus pasos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te uso de escudo.

—¿Por si hay más ' _calas'_?

—¡Oi-chan, no te burles de mí!

—Que no lo hago —soltó una pequeña risita a lo que Bokuto hizo un puchero—, ¿sabes? solo tú puedes convertir una asquerosa cucaracha a una hermosa planta semiacuática en _cuestión de palabras_.

—Oi-chan… —susurró apenado, ocultando el ligero rubor de sus mejillas en el cuello de Tooru. Éste aprovechó para acariciarle el cabello, girando sobre sus talones para luego darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

Bokuto sonrió débilmente y lo estrechó contra su pecho.

Solo bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que, con la misma sonrisa y energía con la que le recibía siempre, Boku-chan arrastrara a Tooru hacia ese carrito de helados del que tanto hablaban antes de que aquella cucaracha distractora se cruzara en su camino.

 _._

Y bueno, en aquella última ocasión, Oikawa tuvo una idea.

—Boku-chan —le llamó un día. Bokuto, quien se encontraba desparramado sobre el _puf_ negro de Kuroo, despegó la mirada del televisor y le observó acercarse.

Oikawa caminó decidido hacia él y, agachándose para quedar a su altura, colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Los miró por un momento. Los hombros de Bokuto eran anchos y fuertes, ¿cómo es que no lo había notado antes?

Negó con la cabeza, volviendo en sí.

— _Gustar-a-mí-tú._

Bokuto frunció el ceño.

—¿Oikawa?

—¿Q-qué?

—¿Tienes algo en la lengua?

—No.

—No te entiendo. _Dilo una vez más, despacio…_

Oikawa entrecerró los ojos al contemplar una mala imitación de él mismo. Pero Bokuto le mostró los dientes en una adorable sonrisa y eso fue suficiente para él.

— _A-mí-gustar… me… usted…_

Bokuto ladeó la cabeza, aún confundido. Oikawa no podía creerlo.

—Olvídalo.

Tooru lo soltó y se dirigió a la puerta, ahí, donde le esperaba un Kuroo cruzado de brazos sobre el marco. Riéndose. Burlándose de él y de su idea.

Oikawa simplemente encogió los hombros al pasar por su lado.

 _Bokuto sí que resultaba ser un caso aparte._

Al menos, pudo decir que lo intentó.

. . .

Ya se le ocurriría algo mejor _, pensó._

\- . - . - . –

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Lo sé, tal vez no es el final que esperaban, pero debo decir, que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo subir esta locura. Chels y Jer, este capítulo es de ustedes y sus trabalenguas –o lenguas trabadas- llenos de inspiración. Son amor._

 _Agradezco el apoyo a estos pedacitos de chifladura. Especialmente a Japiera, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempito de comentar. Aquí va una pequeña dosis de BokuOi, con muchísimo cariño y buen humor. Espero te guste._

 _Sin más que agregar!_

 _Muy buenas madrugadas,_

-Matssuo-


	6. No Surprises - Radiohead

**_Disclaimer:_** _Personajes no son míos. Furudate-sensei, aquí sus respectivos derechos._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Posible Ooc. Los relatos no obedecen un orden cronológico._

* * *

 **\- UNA PINTURA GALÁCTICA -**

 _Viñetas Bokuto & Oikawa._

 _ **VI**_

El móvil de Oikawa vibró sobre el escritorio.

Iwaizumi le mira hacer una mueca cuando lee _"Desconocido"_ en pantalla. Le lanza el cojín de alien a la cara y Tooru hace malabares antes de contestar.

—¿Hola...? —susurró mientras le hacía una señal de silencio a Hajime aún cuando éste no había soltado palabra.

Iwaizumi rodó los ojos.

 _—¡VENDRÁN, OIKAWA-KUUUN, VENDRÁN! ¡Wojou...! No, ¡súper-wojou!_

Tooru relajó los músculos del rostro al reconocer aquella voz. Dio un salto fuera de su silla y sonrió ampliamente, despeinándose unos cuantos mechones castaños ante la discreta mirada de su amigo.

—Qué rayos, Boku-chan...

 _—Estarán aquí para Octubre, Oi-chan, ¡sigo sin creerlo! ¡Será un súper concierto! Tenemos que ir._

Oikawa suspiró, sin dejar de sonreír. Iwaizumi le miró por un momento. Los ojos brillantes de Tooru le contemplaban las pestañas, totalmente perdidos en aquella conversación.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé~! Será demasiado genial —mencionó entonces Tooru, ilusionado—, ¿Kuroo te comentó acerca de los boletos?

 _—¡Sí! ¡Bueno, no! ¡En realidad solo alcanzó a decirme que estarían aquí para Octubre y entonces corrí, cogí el primer teléfono que encontré y te llamé!_

—Ya veo —rió Oikawa—, y debo suponer que el tuyo debe estar por ahí, en algún lugar recóndito de tu bolso...

 _—¡Wao, Oi-chan, me espías, ¿no es así?!_

Oikawa deja escapar una pequeña risita. Iwaizumi coge una lata de soda y se deja caer sobre la cama, evitando ver aquella madeja castaña flotando entre las esquinas de la habitación.

 _—Sé que es uno de tus grupos favoritos, no dejaremos que te pierdas la oportunidad, Oi-chan. Mira, sé que hace poco tuviste complicaciones en el trabajo y todo es tan bhaagg ahora pero..._

—Boku-chan, oye...

 _—...Pero ya pensaremos en algo, ¿de acuerdo? de todas maneras Kuroo y yo te ayudaremos, ya nos devolverás el favor cuando puedas, ¿o no? como sueles hacerlo, a veces sin que te des cuenta de ello._

Oikawa contempló sus pies descalzos sobre el tapizón de felpa. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante algo tan involuntario por parte de la persona que él calificaba como la más impulsiva de todas.

Un tanto avergonzado, sonrió.

—Pues claro, no sé qué sería de ustedes sin mí.

 _—¡Es lo que yo siempre digo!_ —se escuchó un ruido en la línea _—, Oh... ¡cierto, ya cuelgo!_ —chilló Bokuto, sobresaltando a Oikawa _—. Me tengo que ir, ¡la secretaria-san se dará cuenta de que tengo su teléfono!_

—¡¿Por qué rayos tienes el teléfono de…?!

 _—¡Es que Kuroo…!_

—Kuroo. Claro. Bueno, corre, búho idiota, no dejes que te despidan.

 _—Claro que no_ —Oikawa pudo visualizar su sonrisa chueca al otro lado de la línea—, _¡hablamos luego, Oikawa-chan!_ —se oyó otro ruido—, _¡hey hey hey, ya encontré su teléfono, Emi-san!_

—Adiós… —finalizó Tooru, alejando el móvil con la sonrisa boba aún en los labios.

Al darse vuelta, el esperado ceño fruncido de Iwa-chan le hizo caer en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Encogió los hombros al sentarse a su lado e Iwaizumi solo negó con la cabeza.

Al rato y a mitad de su serie favorita, Iwaizumi, con una mano repleta de palomitas, le dijo:

—No entiendo por qué siempre te haces tantos problemas.

Tooru sonrió, ésta vez sin despegar la vista del televisor.

—A ti nunca se te escapa nada, ¿verdad Iwa-chan?

Iwaizumi arrugó la nariz.

—No es eso, eres tú el que anda por ahí gritando y sonriéndole al teléfono como un idiota.

—¡Qué cruel! —le propinó un golpe en el brazo—, pero supongo que tienes razón, lo lamento.

—¿Te estás disculpando por ser un idiota?

Oikawa sonrió de lado, divertido.

—Lo hago.

Ambos tomaron un sorbo de su bebida. Oikawa se quejó por gas que llevaba.

—Sabes que no es problema el prestarte dinero.

—Lo sé.

—Tampoco seas tan engreído.

—Iwa-chan, ¿quién te entiende?

Hajime frunció los labios y le pegó en la nuca. Ninguno volvió a tocar el tema en lo que restaba del día, pero Tooru jamás pudo dejar de pensar en ello.

—Es tu grupo favorito, los escuchas todos los días —le había dicho un cansado Iwaizumi—. Mereces ir. Más que nadie.

Esa noche, Oikawa le envió un segundo mensaje de agradecimiento a Bokuto y un noveno a Iwa-chan, preguntándole si para él el estar enamorado era lo mismo a parecer un idiota.

 _"Son lo mismo."_ Respondió Iwaizumi.

Oikawa le sonrió a la pantalla. Le envió un último mensaje de voz a Hajime, y agradeció como nunca el tener aquellos amigos que, según él, jamás merecería-aunque no lo dijera por nada del mundo-.

Si tan solo Iwa-chan le escuchara, le patearía hasta hacerle pensar lo opuesto. Pensó.

 _"Soy el idiota más idiota del mundo. Por cierto, gracias una vez más, Iwa-chan. No sé qué sería de mí sin ti."_

 _"¿Recién lo notas? Qué lento eres, Basurakawa. Deja de agradecerme, ya te dije que no es nada. Descansa ya. Deja de pensar en lechuzas."_

Oikawa sonrió una vez más, leyendo el último mensaje de un Bokuto emocionado deseándole buenas noches.

Dejó el móvil a un lado y suspiró, derrotado.

—Que son búhos, Iwa-chan —susurró entonces Tooru, antes de caer profundamente dormido.

\- . - . - . –

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _¿Alguien más irá (fue) al concierto de Radiohead?_ _I've made this up because I'm so excited. Lo siento._

 _ **P.D.** Bokuto, Kuroo y Oikawa se entienden musicalmente, quién lo diría._

 _Espero les guste._


	7. House of Cards - Radiohead

**_Disclaimer:_** _Personajes no son míos. Furudate-sensei, aquí sus respectivos derechos._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Posible Ooc. Los relatos no obedecen un orden cronológico._

* * *

 **\- UNA PINTURA GALÁCTICA -**

 _Viñetas Bokuto & Oikawa._

 ** _VII_**

La primera ducha juntos...

…No resultó como ambos imaginaban.

—Oi-chan, ya no puedo ver —lloriqueaba Bokuto porque el shampoo empezaba a caerle en los ojos.

Se apoyó como pudo sobre las baldosas y se frotó el rostro con los puños.

—Silencio Boku-chan, no es culpa mía que prefieras ducharte con agua helada —decía Oikawa mientras intentaba girar la llave del agua caliente. Una vez que el agua empezó a entibiarse, Tooru dio un salto dentro, relajando los hombros al sentir cómo ésta le acariciaba la espalda.

Bokuto saltaba en un pie.

—¡En serio, estoy ciego!

Oikawa le miró y reprimió una carcajada, apartándose luego de unos segundos para que el chico búho lograra retirar los restos de shampoo de su cabello y rostro.

—Está bien, está bien.

Bokuto rozó el agua con el brazo y dio un brinco cual gato. Oikawa casi se va de espaldas del susto.

—¡¿Qué rayos, Boku…?!

—¡Oi-chan, está hirviendooo! —chilló Kotaro mientras giraba rápidamente de la perilla como si se tratara de alguna rueda de timón.

Tooru frunció el ceño.

—No seas exagerado —dijo mientras cogía el envase de shampoo y echaba un poco en su palma—, es del otro lado... espera.

Cuando el agua por fin volvió a la temperatura perfecta para Bokuto, éste no dudó en sobar bruscamente sus cabellos, salpicando espuma por todos lados, incluyendo el cabello de Tooru.

—¡Boku-chan basta, me estás... está fría! —se quejó mientras se abrazaba los hombros, impaciente—, ¡es mi turno!

—¡Apenas y acabo de entrar! —reclamó Kotaro aún con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Ya pasaron dos minutos!

—Demora un poco en enfriarse, Oi-chan ¿ves?

—Creo que esto no está funcionando, Boku-chan.

—...

Bokuto dejó de sacudirse cual perro. Se alejó un poco de la regadera y estiró ambos brazos, tanteando la cintura de Tooru con sus manos para así pegarlo a su cuerpo con fuerza. Una vez lo tuvo entre sus brazos, depositó un suave beso en su frente.

Oikawa, asombrado, sintió calor de pronto.

 _—Nos acostumbraremos._

Tooru agitó las pestañas y le contempló de cerca. Bokuto llevaba el cabello bicolor pegado a la frente y había mantenido los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo; sonriendo, como siempre.

 _"Parece un niño."_

Los labios de Oikawa se arquearon en una sonrisa.

—¿Eso crees? ven aquí —soltó con suavidad a la vez que usaba la espalda de Bokuto para protegerse del agua fría. Llevó ambos pulgares a los párpados del chico y le apartó los restos de agua y jabón con cuidado mientras éste se dejaba hacer, gustoso, entrelazando ambas manos sobre la espalda baja de Tooru.

Oikawa acarició lentamente cada ceja y le peinó el cabello húmedo hacia atrás, sonriendo una vez más al encontrar cada rasgo propio de él. Cejas pobladas, frente amplia y aquel _pico de viuda_ que tanto llamaba su atención.

 _Y que le encantaba._

—Eso quiero… —sonrió Bokuto, abriendo los ojos lentamente al sentir el suave roce de los dedos de Oikawa sobre su rostro. Elevó una mano y le acarició.

 _"Tan jodidamente atractivo."_

—Boku-chan, el agua.

Ésta vez se adentraron en ella con cuidado, intentando regularla para el gusto de ambos. Oikawa aún tiritaba por ratos, pero tenía a Bokuto quien lo envolvía en sus tibios brazos cada vez que sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—La próxima vez usaremos la bañera.

…Y entonces Oikawa se detuvo en seco. No podía estar oyendo bien.

Dejó caer el jabón a un lado y éste resbaló sobre el suelo, deslizándose entre sus pies. Poco le importó realmente, no más que el deseo de asesinar a Bokuto ahí mismo, bajo el agua, como en las películas.

—¿Tienes una bañera? ¡¿por qué no lo mencionaste?!

Bokuto se pasó una mano por el cuello.

—¡Iba a hacerlo! Pero me distraje cuando me llamaste a la ducha y...

Tooru enrojeció hasta las orejas. Para entonces toda la ternura se le había esfumado y solo pensaba en una sola cosa.

—Voy a matarte, Boku-chan.

—¿Me... pasarías el jabón primero?

—¡VEN AQUÍ!

—¡Espera Oi-chan… duele, duele!

—¡Oh, ya te acostumbrarás!

—Oi-chaan, lo sientooooo~

\- . - . - . –

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Boku-chan tiene dos baños, wuat. D_ _espués de las mil y un ideas sobre jabones por el suelo y gatos negros mencionados por allí, decidí que merecía un final corto. Y terminé por otro rumbo, damn it._

 _Tiempo no pasaba por aquí. Intento no perder el ritmo, después de todo, todos necesitamos una pequeña dosis de BokuOi directo al corazón._

 _Jer, gracias por existir, simplemente._

 _Disculpen la simpleza. Y s_ _in más que agregar por hoy,_

 _Muy buenas madrugadas,_

-Matssuo-


	8. Encore - Red Hot Chili Peppers

**_Disclaimer:_** _Personajes no son míos. Furudate-sensei, aquí sus respectivos derechos._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Posible Ooc. Los relatos no obedecen un orden cronológico._

* * *

 **\- UNA PINTURA GALÁCTICA -**

 _Viñetas Bokuto & Oikawa._

 ** _VIII_**

 ** _B:_** _Y entonces vi el sol y dije: ¡hey hey hey!, estás en la tierra, ¡hay luz!… todo es normal. Sentía que nunca iba a amanecer otra vez_ _(23:16)_

 ** _O:_** _Bhahahaha, reloco, Boku-chan (23:16)_

 ** _O:_** _No más películas galácticas para ti (23:16)_

 ** _B:_** _Lo sé! Y es como un juego de palabras! (23:16)_

 ** _B:_** _Pero cuando estaba contigo, cuando escuché tu voz, sentí que yo estaba adentro de algo y tú afuera calmándome. Tenía muchas ganas de estar contigo. Y más al despertar, pero a la vez decía no, está durmiendo… no lo molestes (23:17)_

 ** _O:_** _Lo hubieras hecho, sabes que no hay problema (23:17)_

 ** _B:_** _Y te necesitaba. Siempre lo hago, siempre te necesito (23:17)_

 ** _O:_** _… (23:17)_

 ** _B:_** _Y ya luego por la mañana Kuroo y yo buscamos como locos el significado de los sueños, pero al final no le encontré relación alguna. Igual, fue una experiencia muy loca (23:18)_

 ** _B:_** _Crees que deba dibujarla o escribirla? Kuroo dice que pronto empezaré a olvidar todo así que… (23:19)_

 ** _B:_** _Oi-chan, estás ahí? (23:20)_

 ** _B:_** _Oikawa-chan? (23:22)_

 ** _B:_** _¿Te dormiste? Debes estar muy cansado, hoy hiciste horas extras, ¿cierto? (23:25)_

Oikawa sostenía el celular con una mano y con la otra se cubría los labios. Las orejas se le colorearon de rojo y sintió el calor en su pecho.

 _No, no, cálmate._

Gruñó.

 ** _Marcando…_**

 _—¿Oi-chan? ¿Qué suce…?_

 _—¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Cómo puedes soltar algo así en un momento como este, Boku-chan?! ¡¿Cómo?!_

Bokuto sonrió al escucharle gritar nervioso.

 _—¿Soltar qué? ¿Qué he dicho? —_ su voz sonaba temblorosa por la pequeña risa que la acompañaba.

 _—¡Te odio!_

 _—Oi-chan..._

 _—Cállate._

Las lágrimas de Oikawa empaparon la pantalla en su mejilla. Sorbió por la nariz.

 _—No llores, Oi-chan._

 _—No estoy llorando…_

 _—¿Aún tienes de esos pañuelos con dibujos de planetas?_

 _—Sí._

 _—Anda, coge uno y límpiate las mejillas con él. Puedes imaginar que soy yo quien lo hace._

 _—No ayudas, búho tonto. Y si imagino que eres tú, terminaré con el papel pegado a la nariz otra vez._

Bokuto rió.

 _—¿Y me envías una foto de eso?_

 _—Te extraño, Boku-tonto._

Bokuto detuvo cualquier palabra. Habían pasado meses y lo único que había hecho era soñar con el castaño y sus mil maneras de calmar su desesperación, insistiendo en que pronto se reunirían otra vez.

Aquella noche había resultado al revés.

 _—Oikawa-chan._

 _—¿Mhm?_

 _—Te extraño. Ya falta muy poco._

Oikawa suspiró.

 _—Parezco un niñato enamorado por primera vez, ¿no? —_ se burló Tooru _._

 _—¡Hey!, eso es bueno, si lo ves de ésta forma._

 _—¿Cómo…?_

 _—Un niño refleja inocencia, ¿no es así? Estar enamorado como un "niño" es una buena manera de decir que tu amor es sincero. "Inocencia y alegría en su máxima expresión"._

 _—Boku-chan…_

 _—¿Mhm?_

 _—Creo que ya debes ir a dormir._

Bokuto soltó una carcajada.

 _—Es cierto. La ansiedad me está afectando._

 _—Descansa._

 _—Oi-chan…_

 _—Dime._

 _—Feliz aniversario._

Un silencio momentáneo se sintió en la línea. Oikawa pudo visualizar la sonrisa de Bokuto desde el otro lado de la línea y se apretó los párpados.

 _—Feliz aniversario, Boku-chan…_

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Porque Oikawa & yo andamos sensibles._

 _Éste ha sido distinto, corto y tal vez un tanto lejano a ellos. Pero me ha reconfortado mucho escribirlo._

 _Jer, gracias por incluirme en tus sueños galácticos._

 _Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos y qué estés súper también, Japiera! ¿Cómo adivinaste la continuación en la bañera? Me alegra mucho que te gusten._

 _Sin más que agregar por ahora,_

 _Buenas madrugadas a todos,_

-Matssuo-


	9. You And Me - Lifehouse

**_Disclaimer:_** _Personajes no son míos. Furudate-sensei, aquí sus respectivos derechos._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Posible Ooc. Los relatos no obedecen un orden cronológico._

* * *

 **\- UNA PINTURA GALÁCTICA -**

 _Viñetas Bokuto & Oikawa._

 ** _IX_**

Oikawa apretó los dedos sobre la sábana.

—Te lo digo como amigo, Oi-chan.

El casi susurro de Bokuto le había revuelto el estómago.

Él estaba allí. Estaban hablando. Estaba sucediendo lo que había temido por mucho tiempo y que, por cosas, terminaban postergando.

—Y no quiero atarte a nada, por eso te diré…

—Bokuto…

—Has lo que tengas que hacer y si tienes que dejar ir cosas hazlo…

—Boku…

—…Por más que me duela, porque sabes que en el fondo quisiera decirte lo contrario.

Bokuto se detuvo y Oikawa observó la almohada de alien sobre la cama. No sabía qué decir. De repente el mundo había dejado de girar y el nudo que tenía atorado en la garganta le dolía. Dolía mucho.

—No quiero dejarte —susurró.

—Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo.

La habitación no parecía suya ya, cargada de algo que jamás había sentido antes. No con Bokuto al menos.

—Oi-chan, no llores…

Oikawa ladeó el rostro y se limpió con el borde de la polera. Sus orejas quemaban, rojas como las medias navideñas que llevaba puestas. Afuera, pequeñísimos copos de nieve caían con una lentitud impresionante.

—No lo hago.

—Oi-chan…

Bokuto se había acercado a él como pudo, lo tomó del rostro y le besó las orejas. Le secó las lágrimas con los pañuelos de dibujos que ambos guardaban y juntó su frente con la de Oikawa.

—Piensa en lo grande que serás, en lo que alcanzarás. Deberías estar emocionado por eso, imagínate, hacer lo que amas en uno de los lugares más grandes del mundo…

—Basta.

—Quiero eso para ti, sé lo mucho que te has esforzado.

—No quiero hacerlo sin ti a mi lado.

Bokuto sonrió.

—Basta, no sonrías de esa manera.

—Te amo.

—¡Que te calles! ¡Haces esto más difícil de lo que ya es!

—Lo digo en serio, Oi-chan, te amo y es por eso... que quiero lo mejor para ti y…

—Idiota —suspiró Tooru y apoyó la frente en el hombro de Kotaro, interrumpiéndolo—, ¿has estado hablando con alguien, verdad? —susurró—, ¿cómo es que de repente actúas tan maduro? Incluso más que yo…

—Jamás lo fuiste, Oi-chan —bromeó Bokuto.

Oikawa suspiró una vez más, sobre su cuello. Bokuto pudo sentir el olor a vino dulce de sus labios.

—Has cambiado.

Kotaro negó con la cabeza, arrullándolo.

—Has cambiado, Boku-chan…

—No l…

—Me gustas.

Susurró finalmente Oikawa, segundos antes de sentir los labios de Bokuto estamparse contra los suyos repentinamente.

El pecho de Kotaro ahora sobre el suyo y sus labios recorriendo cada parte de su cuello...

Tooru se restregó los ojos contra la camisa de Bokuto cuando sintió que no podía aguantar más. ¿Cómo es que ahora él se había vuelto un llorón? Se recriminó mentalmente un tanto avergonzado en lo que Kotaro le besaba la frente y juntaba fuerzas para no derramar alguna lágrima.

No frente a Oikawa al menos. No cuando más lo necesitaba…

 _—Boku-chan, lo siento…_

Todo cambiaría.

Ambos lo sabían.

 _—…Yo también te amo…_

 _._

Aquella noche no se despegarían ni por un segundo.

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Para Jer, porque será muy difícil escribir esto sin ti._

 ** _*_** _Dicen que Cáncer es uno de los signos más sensibles del Zodiaco. Creo que Oikawa & yo lo sabemos perfectamente._

 _Muchas gracias a Akutagawa Mei y Japiera siempre, por tomarse el tiempito para leer y comentar estas pequeñas locuras sin sentido (¿las locuras lo tienen?)._

 _Felices fiestas,_

-Matssuo-


	10. Sweet Creature - Harry Styles

**_Disclaimer:_** _Personajes no son míos. Furudate-sensei, aquí sus respectivos derechos._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Posible Ooc. Los relatos no obedecen un orden cronológico._

* * *

 **\- UNA PINTURA GALÁCTICA -**

 _Viñetas Bokuto & Oikawa._

 ** _X_**

—¿Tienes todo?

Bokuto acomodó la correa del maletín sobre su hombro y, con un trozo de papel arrugado entre los dientes, intentó ajustarse las zapatillas.

—¡No lo sé!

Oikawa rodó los ojos.

—Ya te dije que te irá bien, no debes estar tan nervioso —mencionó Tooru mientras le acomodaba el cuello de la chaqueta—, intentaré preparar tu favorito… digo "intentaré" porque sabes que la cocina no es mi fuerte.

 _—¿Fuefo quefarme a ayufarte?_

—No, búho loco. Ahora, dame ese papel —Bokuto le entregó el trozo de hoja que tenía en la boca cual cachorro—, bien, respira conmigo.

Ambos inhalaron profundo, exhalando luego bruscamente como si fueran dos globos desinflándose.

Kotarou empezó a reír antes de botar todo el aire. Casi se atora.

—Bien, ahora dime, ¿qué harás primero?

—Sentarme.

Oikawa alzó una ceja.

—Ya… ¿y luego?

—¿…Ir al baño?

—¡No! Debes concentrarte.

—¿Y si me dan ganas en plena exposición?

—No creo q…

—¡¿Y si me hago frente a la pizarra?!

—Oye.

—¡¿Cómo diablos pido permiso para usar el baño en inglés?!

—Ugh, está bien, está bien. Vas al baño… ¡¿y luego?!

—Repaso.

—Excelente. Debes entregar las tarjetas a tus compañeras, no lo olvides. Luego concéntrate y has el repaso en silencio. Te irá bien Boku-chan, es decir, ¡es una maldita exposición sobre la vida de Shakira!, ¡¿cómo diablos puedes estar tan nervioso?!

—¡Es que la profesora-chan me odia, ya te lo dije! ¡Apuesto a que a Ayame-san y a Ume-san les dirá que solo bailen el _Waka Waka_ y yo tendré que exponer todo el texto!

Oikawa reprimió una carcajada.

—Waka… waka…

—Sí, ya sabes, la canción. Los latinoamericanos son raros, ¿no?

—Bueno, deja de quejarte y si te pide que empieces solo hazlo. Confío en ti, hemos repasado lo suficiente, lo harás muy bien Boku-chan.

Bokuto hizo un mohín.

—Tú puedes, ve y demuéstraselo a la _teacher._

—¿Quién es esa? —Kotarou puso cara de pánico.

Oikawa se golpeó la frente.

—No me hagas quedar mal como traductor, por favor.

—No lo haré —le sonrió. Oikawa sintió las mejillas arder.

—Bien, entonces apúrate, no llegues tarde. ¿Tienes todo?

Bokuto se acomodó el maletín por última vez y, antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, se inclinó hacia Tooru y le depositó un suave beso en los labios.

—Ahora sí —asintió sonriente.

Oikawa se quedó inmóvil, observando al muchacho salir del apartamento con gesto embobado.

Y es que en los últimos seis meses había aprendido tantas cosas sobre Bokuto –tantas que le era imposible de creer-, pero jamás la manera de controlar el cosquilleo que le ocasionaban sus repentinas muestras de afecto.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, aún sorprendido.

 _—That was... cute —_ sonrió mientras se acariciaba la mejilla y volvía a la cocina—, _and so fucking cliché…_

 _-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Oikawa lo dijo. No yo._

 _Viñeta de último momento. Hace mucho no escribía algo y creo es fácil darse cuenta. Jo-der._

 _Jer, gracias por confiarme la traducción de tus textos. Espero no hayas tenido que bailar el Waka Waka. (Shakira y la profe de inglés deben estar orgullosas de nosotros)._

 _ **P.D:** La canción del título debía ir para el capítulo anterior. Escúchenla, es bella._

 _ **P.D2:** Perdonen estas últimas viñetas tan vacías. I'm lost._

 _Todo por hoy._

 _Buenas madrugadas,_

-Matssuo-


End file.
